


9: Undisclosed Desires.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Somewhere of season 5, Song: Undisclosed Desires (Muse), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Engañaste a tus amantescon que eres malvado y divino.Quizá seas un pecadorpero tu inocencia es mía."-Undisclosed Desires, Muse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	9: Undisclosed Desires.

Castiel miraba fijamente los ojos de Dean esperando por algo pero el cazador parecía intimidado, rehuyendo la mirada del ángel, deseando que se rindiera pero Castiel nunca lo hacía, no con Dean.

El corazón del humano galopaba ruidosamente al sentir la mirada del ángel sobre él pero a Castiel le confundía el hecho que parecía el mismo por fuera pero por dentro era otro.

Cass alzó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Dean pasando su pulgar por el pómulo del cazador, haciéndolo suspirar. Se acercó un par de pasos más hasta que podía decirse que estaba dentro del espacio personal del cazador. Se lamió los labios mirándolo, contemplando cada poro de su piel y cada peca en sus pómulos, sintiendo en el paladar el aroma de su colonia y en la piel el calor que emanaba.

—Pensé que te irías ya—susurró el cazador cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca me crees cuando te digo que no me iré, ¿qué más necesitas, Dean?

Aquella cuestión hizo que el humano le mirara con una chispa extraña en los ojos, una chispa de esperanza y algo más, algo que quería decirle todo lo que quería de él haciendo que Castiel se sintiera atraído como un aluna a un planeta.

Creía que nunca llegaría a entender al cazador frente a él ni aunque lo conociera durante miles de años pero había prometido demostrarle a aquel humano que tan fascinado le tenía que no iba a irse, que él era digno de la salvación a pesar de lo duro que podría mostrarse con los demás. Quería decirle que con él no tenía que fingir.

Dean se inclinó cuando sintió el aliento de Castiel golpearle los labios, saboreándolo como lo hacía cuando estaban así de cerca, diciéndose que había un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—cuestionó de nuevo Cass.

El humano lo contempló con ojos nublados de un sentimiento que hizo bullir la gracia del ángel.

El pelinegro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y contempló los ojos de Dean, apreció las tonalidades del verde en sus pupilas mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad detrás de aquel verdor, encontrando todos sus miedos, todo lo que Dean era sintiéndose ligado a eso; a los miedos, al odio que ocultaba, a sus deseos.

Se reconoció a sí mismo en sus profundidades rodeado del deseo prohibido que Dean se negaba a satisfacer haciendo que Castiel sonriera débilmente.

— _Te haré sentir puro_ —susurró el ángel contra sus labios deslizando su mano por el cuello de Dean hasta su pecho— _Confía en mí, puedes estar seguro.*_

Dean se entregó a Castiel sin titubear, el ángel le besó atrayéndolo a sus brazos, envolviéndolo con el calor que aliviaba las torturas que Dean se daba a sí mismo, susurrando su nombre, cantándole a su alma. Lo beso suave, lento, con devoción y dedicación tomándose cada segundo como si fuera el último limpiando de a poco el odio que Dean se tenía.

Cómo llegaron a la cama y cómo la ropa desapareció seguía siendo un misterio para Dean cuando recordaba aquella noche, en realidad todo fue muy surrealista para él en ese momento, como si aquello le estuviera pasando a otra persona.

Las manos de Castiel lo veneraron, recorrieron su cuerpo cubriendo cada recóndito de él sin darle oportunidad de esconderse. Sintió las yemas de los dedos del ángel tocar allá donde podía, siguiendo las líneas de su cuerpo mientras los labios de Cass iban de sus labios a su barbilla para enterrar la cabeza en el cuello y suspirar, tomando con sus labios la piel de Dean, succionando, mordisqueando, lamiendo mientras sus manos iban por su cuerpo.

Se alzó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos suspirando débilmente, llamándolo con voz lírica, cantarina, en un idioma que Dean no entendía muy bien haciendo que su alma brillara en respuesta, jadeando con asombro cuando los ojos de Castiel brillaron y se mostró ante él como lo que era, como el ángel al que Dean se entregó de forma ciega.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Dean y sonrió antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Castiel le tomara, le reclamara de formas que Dean jamás se atrevió a expresar en voz alta sintiendo aplacado el deseo que le volvía loco desde que lo conoció, gritando el nombre de Castiel, incluso el de Dios.

Se le olvidó todo, fue como borrar el pasado y el presente, tan sólo concentrándose en ese momento donde sólo tenía aquella cama y a Castiel. Se le olvidó lo que esperaba afuera, lo que sería mañana y lo que fue el día anterior. No existió nada más para él que Castiel haciéndolo decir su nombre con súplica, implorando por algo que había ocultado.

No existió nada, sólo su nombre en la punta de su lengua dicho con desesperación, con la pasión de un amante en medio de la noche donde permitían entregarse al otro sin reservas mientras Castiel satisfacía los deseos ocultos en el corazón de Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> *) Fragmento de la canción.
> 
> alv es la cosa más corta que he escrito :0
> 
> Hice un desmadre con las parejas debido al de ayer así que mañana también será Destiel el os


End file.
